


The Forgotten Voicemail

by ladybug2000



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug2000/pseuds/ladybug2000
Summary: Paxton hadn't heard from Devi after he left her that voicemail. He decides to talk to her in person.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	The Forgotten Voicemail

Devi hadn’t responded to his voicemail. She smiled at him in class and laughed when he tried to make a joke, but it was never brought up. He decided to head to her house because it had worked in the past when he needed to talk to her. Devi had just come outside when he walked up the driveway. 

“Paxton? What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood. Thought I’d see if you wanted to hang out?”

“I can’t today actually.” He was about to ask why when someone else came outside. 

“Did you find it David? It shouldn’t be so-“

Devi whipped her head around momentarily lost to face Ben. “I got distracted sorry.”

“Yeah I can see that” Ben was staring at him so hard that Paxton thought his face might stick. 

Paxton’s eyes flitted between them both. He didn’t know why he didn’t think to question the expensive car in the driveway. “You and Gross?”

His heart dropped when she nodded.

“Okay cool. I’ll see you around Vishwakumar.” He headed back the way he came. He turned back around at the end to see Devi come back out from the car with a speaker and a big grin directed at Ben. It hurt to think those wouldn’t be directed at him anymore.


End file.
